There has been proposed that a small sized computer device is fitted on a part of the living body as a wearable device. Further, it has been also proposed that wireless communications between the above wearable device and other wearable devices or other stationary devices are conducted, while wearing the wearable device on the part of the living body.
Generally speaking, a wireless communication, an infrared communication, etc. has been employed as the communicating method to be conducted by such the wearable device. When employing such the wireless communication, divergences of the electro-magnetic waves into the surrounding space are liable to cause a leakage of data to be communicated, resulting in a problem of degradation of its security level.
To overcome such the problem, it is expected, from a security point of view, that a safer method be employed for transmitting the information. For instance, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, both indicated below, set forth a technology that the transmitter contacting the living body transmits the information to the receiver through the living body.
[Patent Document 1]                Tokkaihei 7-170215, (Page 1, FIG. 1, Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication)        
[Patent Document 2]                Tokkai 2003-37566, (Page 1, FIG. 1, Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication)        